Musasat Alsh-Shabab
Malcolm Caulfield |season5 = X }} A Musasat Alsh-Shabab (moo-suh-SAHT al-shuh-BOB; Arabic مُصَاصَة الشِّباب "youth sucker") is a scarab beetle-like Wesen that appeared in . Characteristics When they woge, the Musasat Alsh-Shabab gains a partial, gray scarab-like exoskeleton over their faces and parts of their arms in a spiral-like pattern. The skin that is not covered by this exoskeleton becomes exposed , the second layer of skin beneath the epidermis. They also gain four mandibles around their mouths and two large, scarab-like jaws, which they can manipulate at will. Their teeth become needle-like, but their hair remains the same in their woged form as their human form. The Musasat Alsh-Shabab has the ability to use its mandibles to pierce the face of its victims and suck the youth out of them. A liquid substance is collected in two sacs on either side of its cheeks that expand as they are filled, and the substance that is regurgitated is called Yanbue (Arabic الينبوع "fountain"). The victims, meanwhile, will at first appear unaffected, but sometime in the next 48 hours, they suddenly succumb to accelerated aging, causing them resemble a person in their 90's. The victims age to the point of organ and tissue failure, which kills them. Clusters of these types of deaths have been studied by humans and are thought to be just a medical abnormality or cases of an extremely rare infectious disease. Some in the medical community actually fear that the "disease" could lead to an outbreak if left unchecked, despite not knowing or understanding the vector of the disease. Yanbue can be used to restore a youthful appearance to people if massaged into the skin, especially when activated by ultra violet light. However, it is addictive, and taking too much will cause the subject to become obsessed with continuing to take it, slowly becoming more deluded, unstable, and anti-social. After prolonged use it will cause the subject to become disfigured, and finally will cause death. Musasat Alsh-Shabab are strong Wesen, able to wrestle with Blutbaden and Grimms, if only temporarily. Behavior Some Musasat Alsh-Shabab use their ability to steal a person's Yanbue and make money selling it for cosmetic purposes. They find young victims and either drug or overpower them before extracting the Yanbue. Despite their greed, they are wary creatures, well aware of the effects that Yanbue will have if overused and the dangers of bringing too much attention or suspicion on themselves. Despite their wariness, Musasat Alsh-Shabab will fight if confronted, even against Grimms. They also are willing to use their mandibles offensively. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Season 5 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images Musasat Alsh-Shabab Concept Art.jpg|Concept art Musasat Alsh-Shabab Concept Art 2.jpg Musasat Alsh-Shabab Concept Art 3.jpg Musasat Alsh-Shabab Concept Art 4.jpg|Early concept art 515-Malcolm collects Yanbue.png 515-Malcolm spits out the Yanbue.jpg 515-Disgorging Yanbue.png 515-Mandible twitch.gif 515-Malcolm Caulfield woged.png 515-Malcolm fatally stabbed.png Video Trivia *The Arabic word "مُصَاصَة" is the wrong kind of sucker, as it is literally the word for "pacifier" or "lollipop." *This was the first Wesen with a name in Arabic. Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen Names in Arabic Category:Hexapod Wesen Category:Wesen in Egypt